Conventional food service trays typically have a substantially flat bottom portion on which a tread pattern is formed to reduce the likelihood of slippage of food while on the tray. These known trays are further provided with a peripheral rim or sloping side wall that surrounds the flat bottom portion, and a slight flange extending outward therefrom, in a direction substantially parallel to the planar bottom section. When being carried by a user, which may be restaurant personnel or a customer, the tray is handled in the region of the peripheral rim and the outwardly extending flange. In some known trays, the outwardly extending flange is extended somewhat to permit same to function as a handle, which improves the security with which the tray is handled.
In addition, standards have been developed by which trays that are used in the food service business are of predetermined dimensions and nest within one another so as to be stackable. After use, these trays are typically washed and then stacked so as to be ready for subsequent use. While stackable trays have been used, as indicated, for years, drying of stacked trays has been a problem because water or moisture is often trapped between the stacked trays, thereby preventing the trays from drying.
There is a need, therefore, for a stackable tray that will dry quickly and easily when stacked.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a tray and tray item combination that will resist sliding of the tray item, i.e. cup, bowl, plate, etc. on the floor of the tray, and thereby reduce the likelihood of food spillage during carriage of food and beverage by a tray user.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a tray arrangement that can easily be easily gripped by a tray user.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a tray that is easily accessible by a tray user who is in a reclined position such as a patient lying in a hospital bed.